Ferix
One of the residents of the Mythical Kingdom, Ferix has become renowned through her inability to die, very literally. Her brushes with the Underworld has left both it's owner and many others baffled, much to the chagrin of everyone involved as she comes back merely days or weeks after she had supposedly died. Due to this feat, she's made it her life's living to break as many world records that this planet has to offer her. Ferix has impossibly low risk registry and is highly reckless with what she does since nothing even has risk to her. While she does make it a move to be a good example to others to keep at what makes you happy, her high energy and fast-lane living can be a lot for some people. Appearance on fire tiddy Personality also on fire ready for a good time pleas come to the funerl rip Relationships Jian The person that she's closest to - Ferix had dated him for a short time due to their background together in prominent Chinese mythology. However, seeing as neither of them acted much differently than how they always acted, it cleanly broke off to let the other move on to find what would be a more "fated" romance. Ferix was never super keen on breaking up with him, as while her zestful behavior never changed when they were dating versus when they were not, she believed that Jian definitely deserved to find someone equally as passionate and romantic as he was, which was something that she knew for a fact she was not like. Nonetheless, that didn't stop her in the slightest from being his friend whether he likes it or not. Ferix always enjoyed dragging him along with places she wanted to go to and made him the official record keeper for what she did, as well as the eulogy reader at her far too numerous funerals. While she doesn't express it often, she's very grateful to have met him. Letty "Accomplice" or self appointed greatest-fan, as Ferix claims. She sees her very much as a little sister and loves to tell her stories or take Letty along with her if Jian is off doing his own business. Often talks about how she shouldn't let Lucius push her around so often, though Ferix expresses clear admiration for the passion she has towards her work and advises her on day offs and vacation spots for her to let off some steam if need be. Sometimes she wishes she could help her more, though they have very different occupations. Lucius As anyone else would, she does think of him as a brat. Though that's meant to be taken more lovingly, as he did grant her this whole immortality thing that she's taking light to. Respects him very much as the Kingdom witch and is glad he attended at least the first funeral. Anubis and Cerberus Considering how often she brushes fate with death, it's clear that she's likely confused the underworld duo with how often her files are likely sent down there but completely blank. She's met Anubis personally a few times and instead of an apology simply complimented that he's wearing a lot of gold and asks if that ever melts down in Hell because it's so hot. Thinks he's a spiffy lad and laughs at his dog's frustration at any expression he gives towards it. Trivia *Ferix has had over 173 funerals, each very different from the other. **She also has crashed every single one of them. **Ferix makes an active effort to thank everyone who attends heartfuly before likely dragging Jian out again to break some record. *She's extremely warm to the point it's actually uncomfortable if you decide to hold her hand or hug her for too long. *Similar to how children sign casts, she has required Jian to get as many signatures on her urn as he can. She only uses one urn though, so she really appreciates anyone who does sign. *Ferix lovs bois but she also sure lvoes woemn too. Gallery WIP Category:Mother Category:Female Category:Mythical Kingdom Category:Bitch